Lost and Found
by JapaneseAnimeFreak16
Summary: Her eyes softened, "Idiot. How are you feeling?" Out of habit he replied, "I'm fi-" but he faltered. Looking at the pool of blood where his body was, he thought hard about what he felt. "Lost." was all he said. "Don't worry, we'll find the way back."


**Author's Note:** I know I should be working on another story…or two, but I couldn't help it. This was practically BEGGING to be written! I got the inspiration from another story and this is how I interpreted Ichigo's reaction in this situation. Hope you like! If you squint, you might see a lil IchiRukia.

**Rating:** K

**Warning:** Fluff, violence, death, maybe some angst.

**Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN BLEACH!

**Summary:** Ichigo blinked in bewilderment at the scene before him. He was looking at his body…no big deal right? Well, it is a very big deal when he didn't leave it by choice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BLEACH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Lost and Found**

Ichigo blinked in confusion and bewilderment at the scene before him while in his familiar shinigami form. In front of him lay…his body. No big deal right? That was nothing new. He left his body all the time to fight hollows. But this time…this time was a little different. He wasn't out of his body by choice and there were no hollows out to play.

Was this really happening? He couldn't help wonder. It just seemed so surreal, especially with all the blood pooling around his body, his hair almost dyed completely red.

Cocking his head to the side, he tried to ignore the screaming of incoming sirens, his inner hollows constant cursing and screaming, and the sight of multiple unconscious bodies around his. He was so shocked he vaguely remembered what happened an hour prior.

Going over the events in his head, he remembered walking home from school only to take a detour because of some heaving construction. It wasn't a much farther route, but while going through a rarely used ally way, he ran into some…unpleasant people.

At first, both parties were shocked – one being a high school boy/shinigami substitute and the other being a group of rather mean looking men selling what he could only assume to be drugs. And there was a woman struggling against them. They were probably going to kidnap her.

After a long struggle, one finally pulled out a gun and…oh yeah.

Ichigo took some pride in the fact that he was able to break two noses, three wrists, a lot of ribs, someone's foot, and a guys jaw – rendering them all unconscious, mind you – but it still felt bittersweet compared to the multiple knife wounds and his own broken bones. And the bullet wounds. Don't forget about that.

He flinched when he remembered the burning, agonizing pain, but pushed that away for a later time. At least he did a good deed before dying.

At least the woman was able to get away unscathed.

Sighing, he leaned against the brick wall and forced out the panic he felt a few minutes before the trigger was pulled and the fear he felt when he first ran into the group of five. This was happening. Another glance at his body was enough proof of that.

How had he knocked them all out again? Oh yea, when the fourth fell, the last pulled out the gun out of panic and shot him in the gut. Twice. Yeah, that hurt like a bitch but he pushed past it and slugged the bastard in the face – enter the broken jaw. And was that a tooth he saw?

He face palmed when he imagined what all of his friends would say.

Ishida would never let him live this down and neither would any of his shinigami friends. Ugh, he could just see it now. The laughing, the taunting. He could always break their faces too…Rukia was definitely going to call him an idiot again.

Orihime would cry, but she would understand. Chad…Chad would probably take it the hardest, but he would understand too. That's how good a friend he was.

The paramedics finally came – _a little late_, he thought bitterly – and confirmed his death – _no shit_. The police dragged the bastards into multiple ambulances and right when a paramedic covered his dead face, he felt someone's reiatsu.

Turning, he saw Rukia, her jaw hung open with disbelief coloring her violet irises. He snorted. That was the same reaction he had not a few minutes earlier.

Once everyone was gone – since no one noticed her – she looked at Ichigo with something akin to…what was it?

It wasn't pity cause god knew Ichigo would not stand for it and it wasn't understanding either. Before he could figure out what the emotion was, she was standing right next to him with her fist coming at his face at an alarming rate.

It hit and it still hurt like a bitch. "Ow! What the hell, Rukia!" Ichigo growled, his hand immediately coming up to his face to nurse the bruise that was sure to form. That girl could hit hard dammit! Shinigami form or not!

Suddenly, her eyes softened again, "Idiot. How are you feeling?"

'_Knew it…'_ he thought before her question registered in his head. Out of instinct and habit he replied, "I'm fi-" but he faltered. Huh. He never really thought about how he felt. Looking at the pool of blood where his body was, he thought hard about what he felt.

He was pissed at the bastards that did this to him, but he wasn't mad that he was dead. He wasn't sad, that was for sure. Confused? A little. Disoriented? Hell yeah. Bewildered? More than a little. In reality, he guessed he didn't really care…he just felt…

"Lost." Was all he said earning a wide-eyed look from his companion. Still looking at the spot where he died, he murmured, "I'm used to death. Been around it my entire life. I guess I was caught off guard that I died and I feel a little…out of place now. Sort of disconnected, I guess…"

Surprisingly, she didn't mock him for his feelings, what he thought. "Don't worry, we'll find the way back."

Ichigo smiled a little at that, for once feeling a bit more grounded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~BLEACH*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** AWWWZZZ! I thought the ending was kinda cute, but it might just be me xD. IDK why I wrote this but I like it and it's a nice little break from my other not so happy cutsey ending story. Hope you liked it! If you want something heartbreakingly angsty that will probably make you cry involving a dying Ichigo, then go to my other story Goodnight and prepare yourself with tissues!

Thanxxx!


End file.
